


Помнить нельзя забыть

by bobryatinka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин ничего не помнит, когда появляется Артур.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помнить нельзя забыть

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin Secret Santa 2014

Если разговаривать о странных незнакомцах, то Мерлину достался самый странный во всей мировой истории. Для начала он разбил стекло в его машине. Это неуклюжее движение можно было бы объяснить, если бы он попытался открыть дверцу, просто потянув на себя, категорически игнорируя стекло и ручку. Как будто всегда так открывал все двери, что встречались на его пути. 

На звук бьющегося стекла обернулись люди, прохожие начали останавливаться, глядя, как безуспешно тянет на себя дверь молодой красивый парень в длиннющем красном плаще. Испуганный Мерлин замер за рулём, и потом в его памяти иногда всплывали яркие картинки странной широкой рубахи, как будто она была связана целиком из тонких металлических колец. И необычного пошива сапоги, и грубо обработанный воротник нижней рубашки, и широкие ремни, удерживающие на бедре длинные ножны. 

Кто позвал полицейских Мерлин так и не узнал. Он точно не звал, был слишком удивлён происходящим. Его парализовало на какое-то время. Он сидел за рулём своего такси и держал в руке недоеденный хот-дог, с которого вот-вот грозила сорваться капля горчицы. Все мы застываем на месте в подобных неожиданных ситуациях, несмотря на то, что каждый день видим по телевизору нечто похожее. Парадокс уверенности «ну уж точно не со мной»…

Полицейский подошёл к парню сзади и, когда тот проигнорировал его оклик, угрожающе положил руку ему на плечо. Незнакомец развернулся и одним неуловимым движением опрокинул копа на землю. На помощь тому прибежали ещё три офицера, и Мерлин с ужасом наблюдал за самой безобразной дракой, какую только он мог видеть в своей жизни. Боже, так давно уже никто не дерётся! Сколько силы вкладывалось в удар! Сколько уверенной агрессии!

Незнакомец выглядел так тяжеловесно, так внушительно, и одновременно с этим его движения были полны грации и лёгкости, просто какая-то чёртова гигантская молниеносная пушинка. И при этом он что-то гневно выкрикивал, оборачивался на застывшего в изумлении Мерлина, и о чём-то просил, что-то требовал…

Странная непривычная одежда, незнакомый язык и, вроде бы, нормальный обычный парень. Мерлин никак не мог избавиться от ощущения реальности происходящего и осадка нелогичности. Манхэттен и иностранец в театральном костюме. Хотя, чего только в Нью-Йорке не увидишь…

Когда на парня навалились разом шестеро полицейских, только тогда им удалось надеть на него наручники. И пока Мерлин автоматически кивал на расспросы офицера, незнакомец всё выворачивал шею, смотрел тревожно, что-то говорил.

Всю неделю Мерлин ходил с головной болью. Думал, как там этот странный человек. Нападение, порча имущества, нарушение общественного спокойствия, сопротивление при аресте, ношение холодного оружия. На какое время он теперь застрял в системе охраны правопорядка? Его посадят в тюрьму? Он будет ходить в этих оранжевых комбинезонах? А Мерлин так и не узнает, что этот парень от него хотел?

В этот день у Мерлина был выходной. Он не помнил, сколько просидел в баре, рассматривая бокал сквозь сигаретный дым, но в какой-то момент он вдруг осознал, что находится плечом к плечу с тем самым загадочным незнакомцем. Все еще в своем красном плаще до самого пола, но уже без оружия, парень сидел рядом и спокойно пил свое пиво, смотрел прямо перед собой расфокусированным усталым взглядом.

Мерлин застал себя разглядывающим светлый профиль незнакомца, и устыдился. В голову снова полезли все ужасы правоохранительной системы, и он подумал, что не может не попытаться извиниться.

Глубоко вздохнув, Мерлин коснулся плеча соседа, привлекая к себе внимание:

\- Послушай, дружище, я понятия не имею, что там, на парковке, произошло, но я сожалею, что ты попал к фараонам. Все произошло так быстро...

\- Мерлин, - протянул незнакомец, оборачиваясь, спросил что-то, скептично закатил глаза и снова отвернулся к стойке бара.

\- Эй, откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут? – запутался Мерлин. - И на каком языке ты говоришь? Можешь выражаться как-то понятнее?

Незнакомец повернулся к нему, нахмурившись, и уставился не него, будто не понимая.

\- И что ты хотел тогда? Зачем надо было бить стекло? Откуда ты? Там, где ты живёшь, все так странно одеваются? Или ты из какого-то спектакля? Или это был розыгрыш?

\- Мерлин! - перебил его незнакомец, снова устало закатывая глаза. Он опять произнёс какую-то абракадабру, соскользнул с барного табурета и потянул Мерлина за рукав. Тот только успел кинуть на стойку деньги и вывалился вслед за незнакомцем из двери. Всё это было как-то быстро и медленно одновременно. 

Затуманенный алкоголем разум перескакивал с картинки на картинку, Мерлин удивлялся тому, что качался вслед за парнем, удивлялся дурацким вопросам, которые сам же и задавал, удивлялся таксисту и тому, как вдруг задохнулся рядом незнакомец, больно сжав его ладонь в своей.

Мерлин слушал, как ругается сквозь зубы парень, когда он судорожно цеплялся за переднее сидение, хотя скорость была не больше шестидесяти. Потом он слушал его ворчание, когда они ввалились в его дом и, натыкаясь в темноте то на комод, то на кресло, пробирались к спальне. Слушал его горький шепот, когда он стаскивал с Мерлина ботинки и укрывал одеялом…

Утром было так тяжело подняться. Так тяжело вывернуться из-под горячей руки. Так тяжело, сквозь похмельное марево, добраться до ванной. Почти с закрытыми глазами Мерлин выполз из душа и поплёлся на кухню. Привычные, доведённые до автоматизма, движения: включить кофеварку, захлопнуть крышку хлебницы, откинуть занавеску от окна, впуская свет. Капнуть в стакан лекарство, залить водой, быстро выпить.

Прислонившись к притолоке, у двери в кухню стоял тот парень. Совершенно забывший про него Мерлин чуть не выронил стакан от неожиданности, когда увидел его. Парень стоял, сложив руки на голой груди и ничуть не смущаясь, в одних… Это что, подштанники? Кто сейчас носит подштанники?!

Незнакомец хмуро оглядел его, а потом подошёл, забрал стакан и подозрительно принюхался.

\- Это мои лекарства, - Мерлин с улыбкой смотрел, как парень взял бутылочку и поднёс её к свету, разглядывая. – Мне надо пить его, чтобы хорошо себя чувствовать. Сколько себя помню, мне без них никак.

Парень вдруг шагнул вплотную и уставился прямо Мерлину в глаза. Сразу захотелось поморгать, конечно же, и отвернуться было бы не плохо, а тот ещё и сощурился, придвигаясь ближе. Мерлин не выдержал, вывернулся и отбежал за стол. Он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз с ним рядом был полуголый мужчина. Настолько близко, что на подкорке мгновенно отпечатывалась светлая гладкая кожа, натягиваемая на перекатывающихся под ней мускулах, ресницы и брови, серые глаза и острый с небольшой горбинкой нос. И губы, боже, губы…

\- Всё это выглядит не очень здорово, друг мой, - начал Мерлин, смущённо потирая затылок. – Меня в некоторой степени напрягает незнакомец в моём доме, который говорит бог знает на каком языке и ведёт себя так, будто знает меня лет двести. Я, конечно, ездил недавно в Дубаи, и порядочно напился в аэропорте. Но не настолько же!

Незнакомец смотрел на него и явно не понимал ни слова. Он лишь поднял брови и сжал губы в презрительную линию.

\- Давая начнём сначала? – нерешительно предложил Мерлин. – Меня зовут Мерлин Эмрис. Я таксист и живу в Нью-Йорке. А ты?

Он повторил это дважды, то тыкая себе в живот, то направляя палец в сторону парня. А тот всё стоял и не понимал. Хмурился, спрашивал что-то тревожно, качал головой. Да что же это такое! Неужели так сложно? Всего-то назвать имя. Неужели Мерлин непонятно тыкает пальцами?

Парень вдруг отвернулся к окну, глубоко вздохнул, потёр ладонями лицо и устало присел на стул.

\- Артур. Артур Пендрагон, - он добавил что-то ещё, но дальше Мерлин уже не понял. А парень разволновался, начал что-то объяснять, размахивая руками, и тоже разозлился, когда увидел, что его гостеприимный хозяин снова пожимает плечами.

Надвигающийся, на разных языках, но абсолютно понятных интонациях, скандал остановила кофемашина. Она тихонько пискнула, чётко попав в паузу, когда парень набирал воздух для следующей непонятной тирады, и начала лить в кружку кофе. Артур в испуге отскочил от неё на добрых пару метров. Мерлин не выдержал и захохотал.

Артур тут же выпрямился и гневно уставился на него. Даже сказал что-то неприятное и резкое, судя по тому, как сам же и сморщился. А Мерлин не мог остановиться и уже просто постанывал, оперевшись о холодильник. 

Его уже напополам согнуло от смеха, когда Артур шагнул к нему, приподнял за шиворот, припечатал к металлической дверце своим телом, вышибая дух, и заткнул смеющийся рот поцелуем.

Мерлин замер на мгновение, но потом оттолкнул Артура и бросился вон. В голове мельтешили мысли почему-то о маньяках, кровавых убийствах и расчленёнке. Ну а вы бы что подумали, если бы вас поцеловал совершенно незнакомый человек? Полуголый, разозлённый и… «совершенно незнакомый» уже было? Поцеловал в вашем доме, в который вы сами его и привели. А вы даже что он говорит понять не можете! А он целует властно, так собственнически…

Мерлин с трудом задавил в себе паническую атаку, обнаружив себя возле машины пытающимся дрожащими руками открыть замок. Чёрт возьми, он сам привёл этого человека в свой дом. И теперь Мерлин стоит и дрожит от ужаса на улице, а парень – в доме, наверняка, наслаждается кофе. 

В конце концов, что в этом такого страшного? Артур, Артур Пендрагон. Обычное имя, обычный парень. Это просто какое-то недоразумение. Его с кем-то спутали. С кем-то очень, очень близко знакомым. С таким знакомым, с которого можно требовать, чтобы его узнали, и которого можно целовать. И этот кто-то, наверное, ждёт Пендрагона где-нибудь на Манхэттене.

Мерлин почувствовал, как к лицу приливает краска. В голове появилась и пропала картинка, на которой Артур целует кого-то другого. Захотелось выругаться. И пнуть машину.

Мерлин зашёл в дом и увидел, как этот самый Артур, только что целовавший кого-то у Мерлина в голове, стоит возле клавиши выключателя света и заворожено гасит и включает свет. Ей-богу, ну совсем пещерный человек! Откуда он такой взялся, что пугается писка кофемашины и восхищается электричеством, словно магией?

И Мерлин вдруг успокоился. Ему снова стало любопытно. Он даже вытащил старую карту с чердака, на пальцах пытаясь выяснить, откуда прибыл Артур. Но тот смотрел на карту круглыми, донельзя удивлёнными глазами и надолго завис, разглядывая её. А Мерлин в это время искал самую большую футболку…

Мерлину пришлось показать, как включается вода в душе, потому что Артур беспомощно пялился на ванную и что-то обижено бормотал. Зато, когда вода, наконец, начала литься сверху, он сначала подозрительно посмотрел на Мерлина, а потом восторженно подставил под воду руки. Он намочил эти свои подштанники, но Мерлин не смог больше наблюдать за тем, как Артур ловит капли, затолкал его под душ и выскочил из ванной. Потому что это было слишком мило.

Самая большая футболка Мерлина оказалась всё равно маленькой для Артура. Он ощупал ткань и остался недовольным, как она обвила его торс. А вот штаны оказались ему впору – когда-то давно Мерлин таскался в них в лес. Очень давно. Он не помнил, когда точно.

За обедом Артур будто бы незаметно ощупывал тонкие края тарелки и удивлённо смотрел сквозь чашку на свет, царапал смайлик на её боку и прикусывал краешек. А после обеда убил телевизор. В прямом смысле! Мерлин только-только включил его, там как раз показывали «Историю рыцаря» с Хитом Лэджером, а Артур вдруг схватил нож и метнул его в экран. Прямо в лоб атакующего Руфуса Сьюэлла…

Мерлин не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, глядя на то, с каким усердием Артур пытается найти зазор в ставнях, которые якобы захлопнулись, не пропустив нож, который летел во врага. Когда он чуть нажал на край панели и оружие покачнулось, он обнаружил, что телевизор не окно, и сконфуженно повернулся к Мерлину. Вот теперь Мерлин упал на диван, больше не в силах сдерживать смех.

Потом Артур подрался с микроволновкой и холодильником. Артур никак не мог открыть окно, долго тряс ручку, чтобы накарябать какие-то каракули на бумаге, тщательно рассматривал замок в ванной и всё-таки заперся внутри так, что Мерлину пришлось лезть на чердак в поисках ключа.

Артур ходил за Мерлином хвостом и трогал вещи, щупал, вертел в руках, переворачивал вверх тормашками, хмурился, задавал вопросы, ни одного из которых Мерлин не понял. Артур слонялся по дому и рассматривал всё, вплоть до гардин на окнах, с любопытством аборигена, впервые столкнувшегося с цивилизацией. Даже порылся пальцем в горшке с цветком.

И касался Мерлина. Будто невзначай. Проходил близко-близко. Обдавал жаром. Смотрел из-под ресниц, наблюдал незаметно, ни на мгновение не теряя из вида. Его взгляд жёг спину, горел на ушах и в паху. Дышалось тяжело, хотелось убежать, хотелось сделать уже что-нибудь…

Они поругались из-за музыкального центра. Артур требовал выключить музыку, а Мерлин уже не знал, куда от него спрятаться. Они покричали друг на друга, не понимая ни слова, а потом Мерлин снова не выдержал и засмеялся. И Артур вдруг светло улыбнулся ему в ответ.

И тогда Мерлин подумал, что, пожалуй, надо бы взять отгул за свой счёт на некоторое время. Должен же кто-то помочь этому придурку во всём разобраться. Но для этого надо было съездить к шефу и отдать ему маршрутные листы. А значит – оставить Артура в доме одного. Для начала, объяснив ему, что он ненадолго остаётся один, желательно так, чтобы он это понял.

Всю дорогу до парка Мерлина не покидало чувство тревоги. Он медленно вёл машину сквозь мокрую кашу из снега с дождём, нападавшую с неба. Его такси немного вело, сцепления с дорогой почти не было. Он едва помнил, как добрался до офиса, и как можно скорее отправился обратно. Украшенные огоньками дома и магазины расплывались в дожде, встречные автомобили слепили глаза…

Подъезжая к дому, Мерлин уже сидеть на месте не мог от беспокойства. Он забежал в дом под максимум громкости The sсript, охватывая взглядом сразу всю картину: горшок с цветком разбит, по полу разбросана земля и осколки чашки со смайликом, дверца микроволновки свёрнута набок, в телевизоре торчат уже два ножа.

Мерлин обежал весь дом, не нашёл Артура и его одежды и бросился на улицу. Снаружи валил мокрый снег, и порывами ветра раскачивало тяжёлые, покрытые тающими сугробами, ветви деревьев. Мерлин быстро вернулся и выключил наконец надрывавшийся музыкальный центр. Подумал и включил обратно, на случай, если Артур будет искать дорогу к дому, он сможет выйти на звук.

На самом деле, поиски не заняли много времени. Артур не дурак уходить от дороги в такую погоду, а их от дома всего две, и по одной приехал Мерлин. Он месил ногами снежно-водяную массу и всматривался до боли сощуренными глазами в темноту. И всё равно оказался не готов, когда уже знакомая фигура начала стремительно приближаться.

Мерлин побежал навстречу что есть силы и влетел в объятия Артура, крепко прижавшего его к себе и отчаянно зашептавшего что-то в плечо. Мерлин с трудом отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- Ну ты и осёл, Артур, - хлопая мокрыми ресницами заявил Мерлин. – Я же сказал никуда не выходить. Я же пообещал вернуться!

И Артур снова его поцеловал. Так холодно и одновременно жарко. Так отчаянно и жадно. И Мерлин ответил. Ответил голодно. Ответил так, будто чуть было не потерял что-то очень важное. И Артур застонал ему в рот и сжал рёбра так, что Мерлин не мог вздохнуть. Получилось только рассмеяться в поцелуй.

Когда они добрались до дома, первым делом выключили музыку. А потом Мерлин долго расстёгивал плащ Артура, заставляя его откидывать голову, потому что никак не мог разобраться с застёжкой. А Артур улыбался. Потом он стянул свою металлическую рубашку, и она осталась на полу холодной кучкой мощи, потому что Артур пошёл вслед за Мерлином в ванную, отобрал у него полотенце и снова начал целовать.

Он целовал его и стягивал с него мокрую одежду. Целовал везде, куда мог дотянуться. Жадно гладил ладонями, прижимал к себе, что-то шептал, задыхаясь. А Мерлин стонал и хватался за его плечи, потому что ноги его уже не держали. И было жарко. И было так сладко. И больно. И ярко. И идеально. Волшебно…

Утром Артур долго глядел Мерлину в глаза, ласково перебирая волосы. Из окна на кровать широкой полосой ложился солнечный луч, и Мерлин любовался своим прекрасным не-незнакомцем, и в голове не было ни единой мысли. А потом Артур случайно разбил склянку с лекарством. 

Спустя пару часов Мерлину стало жарко, он чувствовал, как отовсюду к нему тянется какая-то сила, наполняет его и никак не может наполнить. Он видел своё отражение в дверце холодильника. Его глаза горели золотом. Артур сидел рядом и спокойно сжимал его руку.

Какие-то обрывки воспоминаний, какие-то картинки, мелодии, запахи, ощущения завертелись вихрем в его голове, застилая собой реальность. Их становилось всё больше и больше. Золото всё прибывало. Казалось, что всё вокруг плавится, переплавляется и меняет форму. И всё это росло, строилось, будто огромное здание, вокруг одной единственной фигуры Короля…

Мерлин открыл глаза. Он снова был собой. Инженером, врачом, пилотом, музыкантом, матросом, поваром, портным, волшебником. Он сидел посреди большой воронки, когда-то бывшей его домом. А рядом сидел Артур и спокойно сжимал его руку.

\- Я скучал, - тихо произнёс Артур. И поцеловал его ладонь. 

\- Прости, - прошептал Мерлин. – Так значит Британия в опасности?

\- Ты чуть не убил её. Её и всю магию. И Килгарру, который уже пару недель не желает оставлять мою голову в покое.

\- Прости.

\- Ты чуть не убил себя.

\- Я больше не мог без тебя. Мне почти удалось забыть. 

\- Если бы тебе удалось забыть, ты бы погиб. И я вместе с тобой.

Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и обнял своего короля. Прижал покрепче, чтобы больше никогда не отпускать.


End file.
